We're here for you
by AcheleAndCamren
Summary: "He had made a choice. He will support Quinn for once in her life." What would happen if Russell didn't kick Quinn out?


We're here for you

"He had made a choice. He will support Quinn for once in her life."

What would happen if Russell didn't kick Quinn out?

This came to my mind when I was seeing Ballad. It says what would happend the day that Quinn's parents found out about her pregnancy if they hadn't kick her out.

Sorry If I write something wrong, english isn't my first lenguage, and this is the firt time I post something. Let me know if you like it.

_**I don't own glee, blah blah blah **_

* * *

Quinn was in her living room, sitting in front of her parents, with Finn by her side. She hated Finn for sing that song, but she knew that she couldn't hide her pregnancy from her parents anymore.

So, there she was, her parents looking at her in silence, with disappointment in their eyes.

Judy was the one who broke the silence. "There must be some mistake here. Quinny, we raised you right" she said.

Then, Finn talked. "You-you did. We didn't even have sex..." he said, but Judy interrumped him. "I'm sorry. Can we just stop with the lying, please?".

Finn tried to continue, but Russell looked at Quinn and started to talk, "When you were about five years old, I took you and your sister down to an Indians game. All the other dads brought their sons, but my two girls were enough for me." Quinn was crying by now. It hurt so much to know that she had disappointed her parents. Judy was crying too.

Russell continue his story, "Your sister made it through the whole game, but you fell asleep in my lap. I kept hoping nothing exiciting would happen 'cause I didn't want the crowd to get too loud and wake you up. Didn't matter. You stayed sleep in my arms 'till the game end." Russell looked at her, smiling at the memory.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry", Quinn said in a low voice.

Russell sighed. Then, he looked at Finn. "Please, go back home. I have to talk with my daugther." he said to Finn.

Finn stood up, afraid of what Russell could do if he didn't go. He wispers a "goodbye" to Quinn and went home. He was scared and didn't want to leave Quinn alone, but he'd call her later.

Once that Finn was gone, Russell talked again, but with a little of anger this time, "Quinn, what the hell happened with you? You are the capitain of the celibacy club!". Tears were falling down from Quinn's hazel eyes. Judy just looked at them, without know what to do. "Do you think that you could hide this from us? Well, we're your parents, and you can't hide us something like that!" Russell shouted.

Quinn started to sob, while she repeated that she was sorry between the tears. Russell looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She really needed him. She needed both of them.

Judy wished so hard to know what to do. Everytime she looked at Quinn, she felt that her heart was breaking in a million of pieces. She hated seeing her crying. She also hated herself right now because she already knew about Quinn's pregnancy. She didn't told anything because she was afraid about what Russell could do to Quinn, and to her too.

After a couple of minutes of silence and crying, Russell stood up. He had made a choice. He will support Quinn for once in her life. Even if he hated the fact that the inocense of her daughter was gone. He looked at Judy first, who stood up with him.

She understood his look. It was a look that she saw everyday when Quinn and Frannie were little, and it meant happiness and support. He used to looked at her like that when she had a bad day, and then, he hugged her.

Both of them sat down by Quinn's side. Quinn looked at them, confused. Finally, Russell spoke, "Quinny, we love you." Judy hold Quinn's hand. Russell countinue, "It's really hard for us to know that our sixteen years-old daughter is gonna have a baby, but...". And then, Russell's voice broke. He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be true. She was his little girl.

"But we are here to bring you all the love and support that we can." Judy finish the sentence, and hugged Quinn. Russell wipe Quinn's tears away, kiss her forehead and hold her tight.

The three of them stayed like that from a while, until Judy spoke. "Honey, aren't you tired?", she said to Quinn. Quinn just nodded. "Go to bed, I'll be right there in a minute.", Judy said.

Quinn stood up and went upstairs.

Russell looked at Judy. "Do you think she'll be alright?", he said. She nodded and said, "She's a very strong girl." Then, Judy stood up and went upstairs to check Quinn, leaving Russell alone. He just stayed in the couch, thinking about everthing.

When Judy enter in Quinn's room, she found Quinn lying in the bed, with her pijamas on, reading a book. She sat down beside her daugther. Quinn closed her book and put it in a little library next to the bed. She was going to tell to her mother everthing. She didn't want any secret now. Judy was about to speak, but Quinn started saying "Mom, Finn is a really good guy, he..." She stop for a minute, but then she continue, "Finn isn't the father. It is Puck, the boy that used to be my best friend back in Elementary School, Finn's best friend. I didn't want to do... it. But... a thing end up in another and... I'm so so sorry mom!" Quinn started to sob again. She wished that she could forget about everthing.

Judy had stayed in silence while Quinn was talking. She didn't expect her daughter to tell her everything that had happened. She had never talk too much with Quinn, and now she hated herself for that. When Quinn started to cry, she hold her and, for the first time in Quinn's life, she told her that everything was going to be alright, that she was with her and that she wasn't going to leave her alone.

After a couple of minutes, Quinn finally stopped crying. Judy told her that she loved her while she kissed her forehead. Then, she turned the light off and went downstairs.

Quinn catch her phone and texted a quick "Don't worry, I'm OK" to Finn, she didn't want him to get worried.

She felt so much better now. No more lies between her and her parents, no more hiding secrets from them. She knew that they were here for her. With this idea in her mind, she fell sleep.

* * *

_**Please, Review! Tell me what you think and if I should do continue it. **_


End file.
